Zapatos y amor
by Bleu Nefeli
Summary: Eran distintos y sin embargo encajaban a la perfección. Este fic es para el concurso "Cuentame una historia" de la pag de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. [U/A]


Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

•

•

•

 _Zapatos y amor._

•

Videl se miró al espejo una y otra vez, ajustaba su blusa y falda esperando ver algo diferente. Esperaba ver una redondez en su vientre, por más mínima que está fuera.

Desistió de su intento, su bella escultura física no tenía nada fuera de lo normal. Seguía siendo un cuerazo. Volvió a su laptop esperando que la inspiración le golpeara de repente. Debía ponerse a trabajar si queria tener de todo. Debía tener de todo.

No obstante, no pasó nada. Parecía un desierto su mente.

Parecía que las palabras eran simples y sosas no tenían ni una pizca de magia. Buscó apoyo y releyó antiguos textos y a otros poetas buscando una palabra que llenara el vacío de su cabeza.

De igual manera no pasó nada.

Videl de Son era una poetisa que escribía para el periódico local, esperaba y algún día su talento fuera reconocido por otros poetas o por algún experto en la materia. Sus versos distaban mucho de lo común entre sus colegas; ella escribía sobre la naturaleza, el clima o sobre algún objeto. Su último poema había sido dirigido a unos zapatos viejos.

[...] _acompañándose junto a su amigo por caminos rocosos, dolorosos y húmedos._

 _Carlos y Alex_ \- así se llaman los zapatos - _sienten frío, hambre y miedo. Saben los compañeros de viaje que la hora de partir, se acerca…_

Sonrió. Solo ella era capaz de imaginarse una vida de zapatos. Su portador, era un mochilero, habían sido adquiridos en un juego de azar. A partir de esa momentos la vida de los zapatos había tomado un gran giró. Eso le había dicho a cualquiera que preguntaba.

Un giró que también le llegó a ella.

Gohan era el amor de su vida, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Él era su otra mitad.

Entonces hacer el amor con el amor de su vida no era malo, comerse día y noche no era malo. Quizás y no cuidarse adecuadamente, sí era malo.

—Crece más, bebé — insistía desde que supo la noticia.

El resultado, un embarazo o como su padre le dijo:

—¡Salíste con tu _domingo_ _siete_! — dijo enojado. Minutos después estaba buscando posibles nombres para su nieto o nieta.

Videl suspiró. Recordar ese momento siempre le traía el recuerdo de cuando sus suegros se enteraron de la gran noticia. Milk colapsó, se lamentó y regañó a Gohan.

—¡Existen condones! — gritó —ya éstas grande, Gohan, bien podías comprarlos en una farmacia

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron hasta más no poder.

—¡O parches! — esa vez su dedo señaló a Videl.

Goku en cambio los felicitó.

Echó una mirada a su morada, era sencilla pero con espacio suficiente para… _Tres_ personas.

Por la ventana de la sala descubrió que ya era de noche. Las estrellas y la luna irradiaban, parecían felices o quizás también era producto de su estado.

No podía negarlo, ni quería.

Videl de Son, era muy feliz.

—Crece, bebé, crece

Se encaminó hasta la pequeña y provisional biblioteca que tenían. Meses después una cuna estaría junto a la ventana.

Gohan estudiaba para impartir clases en la universidad, la paga era buena y debido a las condiciones que tenían. Porque no querían dinero de sus padres. Gohan se preparaba para dar el examen de conocimientos, el psicológico lo pasó de maravilla.

Videl estaba orgullosa.

Y con café recién hecho fue hacia él. Pero Gohan ya estaba dormido, los libros abiertos por todas partes con notitas y mapas y cuestionarios estaban tirados en el suelo.

Su amor estaba poniendo lo mejor de sí.

Y ella no se quería quedar atrás.

Miró por largos momentos como Gohan dormía, roncaba un poco.

—Cielos...— murmuró con un brillo de amor en su mirar— necesito mi _súper_ laptop

[...] _el zapato de ella era de alto tacón, fino, delicado._

 _El zapato de él, era tosco, ancho y caballeroso_ _Eran zapatos de marca distinta ,y material._ _De mundos distintos y sin embargo encajaban_ _Al son de los rayos de la luna nueva, los zapatos bailaron, danzaron y quedaron aun lado de la alfombra._ _Cayeron juntos cuando sus dueños finalmente quedaron desnudos en aquel cuarto de hotel._

Videl escribió una y otra vez, borraba y volvía a escribir pero la idea era la misma. Algo faltaba y no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

Sin poder lograr escribir algo que la satisfaciera decidió ir donde su musa.

•-•

—Buenos días — saludó con un suave beso en los labios—¿Dormiste bien?

—Me duele la espalda —se quejó tocando dicho lugar.

Videl le quitó la camisa —Pon las manos en la mesa

Obedeció. Las manos de su esposa se movían de arriba a abajo haciendo presión buscando aliviar su dolor.

—Oh, sí — ronroneó satisfecho — sigue por favor

La mujer comenzó a besar su espalda, sus manos bajaron hasta sus glúteos y apretó con fuerza. Sorprendiendo a Gohan.

—Vi-videl

—¿Qué?

—P-p-por favor

Esperaban un bebé. Habían hecho un bebé.

Sin embargo, aun así, Son Gohan se mostraba tímido con ella, tenía pena cuando en plena luz del día ella comenzaba a sacar sus armas de seducción.

Y eso le encantaba a Videl, sus sonrojos, sus palabras atropelladas desmoronaban su ser.

—¿Sigo?

—Mmmm

—Oh mi amor — dijo enternecida — me encantas. Por eso escribí algo para ti

Tomó el periódico del día y lo abrió en la página después del horóscopo. A un lado derecho en una columna yacía su firma.

La gran saiyaman 2.

Curioso y extraño para algunos lectores y ridículos para muchos otros.

Para Gohan era simplemente hermoso.

Él, era el gran saiyaman. Había elegido ese nombre cuando comenzó a trabajar en una feria temporal como mago. Muchos vitoreaban su nombre, Videl era la más gritona.

Pasó sus dedos por el papel, acariciando la firma.

Sin haber leído ya se maravillaba con el escrito.

No necesitaba leerlo, si Videl los había escrito, era perfecto.

Ella y sus imperfecciones, era perfecta.

Mientras él leía, Videl seguía sin poder creer su suerte y es que, encontrar el alma gemela no era algo que ella buscara.

Sabía que algún día el sexo opuesto jugaría un papel importante en su vida, que alguien atraería su atención de manera física o emocional. No pensaba que ambas cosas las traería un tipo con gafas.

Gohan, sin duda era su amor. Le apenaba un poco decirlo pero la timidez de él la alentaba.

Se sentía segura entre sus brazos, querida entre susurros a medianoche, mujer al hacer el amor. Completa al saberse ser madre.

Él la completaba.

—Muy interesante y romántico a la vez, amor — le dijo con una sonrisa — plasmar amor entre un par de zapatos

—Lo hice mientras dormías. Tú eres mi compañero de viajes, aventuras, luchas alegrías y tristeza — Videl no hablaba. Hablaba su corazón — somos diferentes y nos complementamos a la perfección. Somos un par de zapatos que afortunadamente chocamos en esta vida y, espero que en la próxima

—Videl

—Te amo

—Yo también, Videl. — la tomó de los hombros y la besó con amor y pasión — Pero, ¿Por que soy el zapato de tacón fino?

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
